Niko's Awakening Ch1 - Bloodlust
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: 'Here lately, Cal's throat has begun appealing to me. I tried especially hard to ease up staring, but I felt drawn to his blood. If...if I really am becoming a vampire, then I just hope Cal has time to leave before I do something I'll regret.' In this story Niko becomes a vampire, and attacks Cal. I WILL finish as soon as I can find my notebook.


**Niko's Awakening**

ch 1. Bloodlust

I did not tell Cal that Promise had used her fangs on me the week before. I would not dare. Cal would skewer her with a stake before I could blink. Still, Promise assured me there would be no foul-ups or wrong feelings. I believed her, but I craved my meat rarer and rarer each day. Cal did not notice the big change. He percieved it as my nutritional diet. "Wow, Nik! You really go for it!", he scoffed, then said no more of the matter. Here lately, Cal's throat has begun appealing to me. I tried especially hard to ease up staring, but I felt drawn to his blood. If...if I really am becoming a vampire, then I just hope Cal has time to leave before I do something I'll regret.

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Five-Thirty A.M. Not too bad. In an hour, I'll wake Cal. I made my way from my room to Cal's room. It wasn't time to wake him, but I just wanted to see. Wanted to watch him sleep 'till I woke him. He sets his alarm clock, but what good does that do when I'm forced to wake him with a smack to the forehead each morning?

I made my way to his bed, listening to his even breathing in deep slumber. I smiled. Cal always did bring out the best in me. Sometimes the worst as well... Cal snorted and rolled on his side away from me, giving me a full view of his pale neck. I felt my body tense up and my brain seemed to throb. I felt my mouth become dry and I had to quench it. Had to quench the thirst. The need. I turned from Cal, heading towards the door. The kitchen and bottled water was my objective. I made to move, but my body wouldn't cooperate. I felt my mouth ache and I reached for it. I felt sharp tips on either side. Sharp canines. Sharp enough to pierce skin and drink it's fluids. I felt my body shiver and turn back towards Cal's sleeping body. No. I had promised myself I'd never bite him if the time came. I would overcome this urge. Now it seems the urge has taken hold of me completely.

I slowly walked towards him, making no sound. I softly moved his hair from his throat and moved to stradle his body. It felt as if I was a man starved for water savouring every last morsel of fluid. I slowly licked a trail up Cal's neckline, savouring his musky scent. I then slowly closed my mouth around a part of his neck, fangs almost inside. I was almost there...

"Nik, what the fucking hell are you doing?!", Cal exclaimed with a look I knew all too well. Anger. I felt myself shiver, my mouth almost crying out as I moved off and away from him. Cal took notice. "What's wrong, Nik? You cold?" I shook my head. "Oh. Then what were you doing on top of me, licking my neck?!", Cal asked, emphasizing his point by shoving his neck at me. "N-No, don't Cal...", I managed looking away from my brother. "Aw. What's the matter? You want my neck, right?", Cal asked, stroking his throat sensually. My eyes widened. "I guess I missed out on all those motherly neck-nuzzles, huh? Well, nows your chance.", Cal smirked, stepping closer. I stepped back. No way was I going to bite him. "Come and rub my neck, Nik! I won't bite!", Cal taunted. Maybe he couldn't, but I knew I could...and most likely will. "Cal, stop-" "Oh, come on, Nik. You know you want it...", Cal whispered, snaking a hand down his neck. I fought with all of my willpower. As soon as I was about to give the order to my body to flee, I felt myself doing the opposite.

I threw Cal on his bed, and was above him in a milisecond. I held both hands with my own. I was gasping for air, though I'd not been fatigued. Then it came. I felt as if someone had taken a container and poured desire all through me. I leaned closer to Cal's throat and ran a quick tongue all the way up to his chin. Cal didn't fight me until I began to suck on the skin. "N-Nik, what are you doing?!", Cal demanded. I, however was too far gone. I ran one fang across his skin and I felt his body quiver. "Nik, stop this!", Cal exclaimed. What was he trying to do, bring the police down upon us? He needed to be silenced. I slowly placed two fingers in his mouth, forcing his mouth to stay open in a string of gasps and pants. I slowly moved my fingers back and forth on his tongue, making sure he does not speak.

My fangs punctured skin to a moan-like scream. The red liquid filled my senses, making me feel quite good. "Mmmnnh... Ah...!", Cal managed, my fingers moving without the help of my brain. "MmnNik...stop it please...", Cal murmered. I didn't stop. I couldn't. The red hot liquid felt so good running down my throat, I hardly felt the burning sensation of his genes. Auphe genes. Auphe blood. My eyes snapped open. I took in my brother who was moaning and writhing beneath me. I released my fangs from his neck and closed my eyes. I had hurt Cal. I promised I wouldn't, but I did. I removed my fingers from his mouth and covered my eyes. I was so ashamed of hurting him, I barely heard the click of his glock as he pressed it to my chest. "Tell me where you stole my brother's form, you sick vampiric bastard!", Cal demanded, eyes blazing with fury. "Cal... It's me. I am Niko Leandros.", I said calmy, smiling at him. Cal's eyes went mad with rage as he pulled the trigger. I was thrown off the bed with the force, feeling as if my chest exploded. Cal did not pierce my heart, but if anything, my brother could cut it damn close.


End file.
